Inferno
by PinkCollins
Summary: Two-Shot. Serena deals with the death of her mother in the only way she knows possible. Specific involvement from Ric, and mentions of Nathan and Malick., also daughter Eleanor. Reviews gladly welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is what the joys of insomnia drove me to do last night. No real idea where this came from. This is Part 1 of 2. **

**Let me know what you think**

**xxx**

* * *

It had been less than twenty-four hours since Serena had received the phone call informing her that her mother had passed away. Her body, her age all factors, which counted against her in the aftermath of the Stroke.

Yet, Serena being Serena took it upon herself and ignored the sound advice she had been given, and dragged her emotionally numb state of self to work. Personally for her work was her sanity, her safety. It was a place where she could avoid all aspects of personal pain. As someone in the medical profession, she was a blank canvass, nothing from outside of the work bubble was ever allowed to spill and ruin this state of mind.

Although, not even a blank canvass could withstand the explosion of anger that had erupted from Serena's mouth. A brief meeting with none other than Henrik Hanssen, well and truly put a spanner in the works. The words 'Go home and grieve' did not compute with Serena's mind.

Four words she never wanted to hear, one she never wanted to acknowledge, she was built of stronger stuff, going home and wallowing was her idea of hell, grieving on the other hand was a complication, one that should be fixed with avoidance.

Nevertheless, the threat of being escorted off the premises and temporally suspended if she was caught to be working on Keller or AAU was enough to put the fear of god into anyone, especially Serena who really did believe without work, she'd have no purpose in life.

Being someone who really did not want to be at home, make countless phone calls, be the receiver of cards and flowers and other sympathetic gestures, selfishly she left that duty to her daughter. She was the granddaughter who had a closer relationship with her own grandmother rather than her own mother.

In all this mist of thoughts, a blanket clouded Serena. She could see no alternative and to Albies' it was. One glass of Red Wine turned into a second. One bottle had turned into two.

Other than work, Serena used alcohol as a stimulant to avoid real emotions. For some alcohol-helped release the darkness, but as for many just like Serena it masked the darkness and often left her in a relaxed yet happy state of mind.

Yet despite feeling a little happier, it did not mean she wanted to talk, not to her daughter anyway. She had missed 21 calls from Eleanor, and had 9 texts from her. One of which Serena replied to, with a short statement of _'busy can't talk, see you later'_.

The news regarding the death of Serena's mother had only been disclosed to Ric. He had to be aware that one of his colleagues and more importantly joint leading consultant would not be present for a uncertain amount of time.

He had decided to keep the news to himself for today, alerting the other team members on Keller seemed a little disjointed now. Chantelle was still very upset and doubting her abilities, and only finding solace in Arthur. Malick was rather upbeat his relationship with his son Jake was going from strength to strength and furthermore, his relationship with Nathan was flourishing.

Malick felt slightly duty bound to Ric, it was due to some of his wise words that things were going so well for him. This is where the idea of a few drinks in Albies' came about, somewhat a 'lads' night on the booze.

Malick, Nathan, and Ric all made their way into Albies' half expecting it to be rather busy, brimming with people and life. Except it was not, and here their story met with Serena's.

The sound of a commotion in the corner of the room rather startled the three men, it even made them doubt spending the evening here at Albies'.

'Maybe we should go elsewhere' Malick spoke up

Nathan gladly agreed 'I here there is a bit of a get together in the pub near the ED, could take a look show those nurses how it's done...'

Although no answer came from Ric, he was quiet and focused on the argument that seemed to be brewing. He recognised the voice, he was sure of it.

'Earth to slick Ric' Malick remarked

'I'll catch you up' he finally responded and then lied 'I just need to make a call'

'Righty-O' Malick replied 'Right Nate first round is on you'

'Evidently'

Malick and Nathan made a quick exit, and Ric wondered over to this commotion, which seemed to subside.

'I am a paying customer, you can't refuse to serve me a bottle of wine' an adamant but slightly tipsy Serena spoke

'You said, and keep saying. However, as a barman, I have a responsibility to my customers and you have clearly had too much and have been here for five hours'

'What I do in my free time...' Serena was then interrupted by a familiar face

'Serena? ...' Ric sighed and then spoke to the barman 'I'll handle this'

'Best of luck to you' he responded leaving the disgruntled Serena with the death glare which was fully transfixed on Ric.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the responces.**

**A/N - Looking back on this final chapter, slightly made me feel I should have kept it as a one parter. **

**Grief and alcohol are never a good mix, to help with this part I did look back at a few things I wrote down around 14 months ago when I was experiencing grief myself and how radically my mood changed and how much I did to avoid feeling the pain.**

**Hope this is an okay end to this little tale.**

* * *

Ric knew that the death glare usually meant trouble. Although this time he had the upper hand, he was sober, and he could see that Serena was somewhat intoxicated. He said nothing of the matter and sat in the chair opposite Serena, and rested his hands on the table. He wondered how Serena was still 'standing' let alone awake. This action seemed to infuriate Serena a little; she really did not want to be in his company.

'Here to play the hero are we?' Serena attempted to continue her death stare, but felt her eyes unfocused a little.

'I'd hope you'd thank me for it, pretty sure you were close to being barred'

'They can't bar me' Serena scoffed

'I am pretty sure they can, a consultant drunk in the bar, demanding drinks is never a good look'

'I'm not drunk' she protested 'If I was drunk, I would have told you to get lost'

'So the death stare is what?' Ric smirked

'I have no idea what you are talking about, now be a gentleman, and buy a me a drink'

'I think you should go home'

'Huh, never rely on a man for anything, guess I'll have to go elsewhere' Serena started fumbling about in her bag for her car keys

'You're not driving...'

'I'll do as I like' she slid herself along the chair and stood up, with a slight wobble, but she tried to compose herself quickly.

'It would be illegal, the amount you've drunk, and it would be enough to for you to end up in a cell for the night'

'Get me a cab to the swankiest bar in town then'

'No can do'

'Fine, I'll do it myself'

'Serena...' Ric took hold of her arm, which resulted in her flinching 'You should go home'

'Why should I listen to what you have to say?'

'Because, deep down you know I'm right' He sighed 'You shouldn't be here, I heard about your mother...'

'Don't you dare bring her into conversation' Serena snapped 'you do not speak of her at all'

It started to niggle at her she could feel it. A few tears tried to escape, but she fought back. She started to realise that maybe the amount of Wine she had consumed was not a good idea. She had to get out of here; she just had to get away. However, even that was a task as the few steps she took were very unstable.

'Where are you going?' Ric spoke, starting to walk behind her ready to a catch her if she fell.

'To get a cab home'

Relief that is what Ric suddenly felt. The idea that Serena was contemplating heading to an alternative bar to drown those hidden sorrows in troubled him. Serena was never that reckless and he knew that in hearts of hearts had no one stopped her from drinking herself through the pits if hell, she would most likely resent herself for conducting such an act.

'Let me drive you home'

'Stop trying to be Saint Ric and save the day, I'm doing as you asked'

The car journey to Serena's home was nothing but awkward. Awkward and tense the only thing Serena had said was her address, the remainder of the journey was done in silence. Serena even silenced the radio - much to Ric's surprise. Although he did find it rather amusing, but he laughed internally so not to fuse the situation into something it shouldn't be.

The silence just seemed eerie, it was just the sound of the car seemed to be so dominate that it somewhat broke the atmosphere. Ric occasionally took a glance at Serena whilst driving; she just seemed so quiet and closed off. A dramatic change to the woman he was conversing with no more than fifteen minutes ago.

He pondered the thought as to whether she was starting to feel unwell due to the alcohol, it was a possibility he knew when he occasionally had one too many in the past it had often made him feel nauseous.

'Are you feeling okay?' Ric asked with great concern

'I'm not talking to you'

Ric wondered what he had done to warrant such response 'May I ask why?'

'You ruined my day'

It was such a throwaway comment, and not strictly true. Her day had already been ruined on many ways; Ric was just the final catalyst in the chain.

The remaining ten minutes of the journey went back to silence. Serena was starting to realise she was heading home and about to face reality, completely not what she wanted. In all costs to avoid spending the harsh reality at home with just her daughter, she changed her mind set.

Serena started to focus her attentions to Ric, not something she would ever do on a sober mind. There was something ever so slightly attractive about him, she was not sure what, and there was just something there.

That something was the alcohol

As Ric pulled up to Serena's house, Serena suddenly felt rather devilish, she wanted some fun, a release anything to avoid the grieving process.

'Right before you even bite my head off, I'm going to walk your stumbling self to the door' Ric spoke in a soft tone

'Would be a delightful idea' Serena gave a telling smile, which Ric completely missed.

Both now out of the car, they walked side by side down the pathway.

'Now as a Doctor, I prescribe that you need to go straight to bed and sleep off this alcohol infused state'

'Come with me... To bed' she spoke with a sultry tone and stopped in her tracks

'You're drunk...'

'Don't be like that' she bit her bottom lip hoping it would have some desired effect

'It won't be a good idea'

'Ric Griffin, turning down an offer of sex, how hysterical' Serena laughed and then suddenly felt rather offended 'You just don't find me attractive do you, I'm not young enough am I? You are actually ...'

Ric quickly took hold of her arms when she started to stumble as she attempted to walk away.

'Serena, I want you to listen to me. You are drunk, and vulnerable, if I acted upon any advances, I would be taking advantage...'

'I want you too' she was adamant

'No you don't' Ric sighed, he could see despite what she was saying he could see the extreme hurt in her eyes 'It's not what you want'

'How do you know, you have no idea what is going on inside my mind...'

'I just know...'

She went in for the kiss, it was more than impulse, and she wanted to prove that it was more than a drunken mind, but Ric read the sign and instantly back away and this expelled Serena into a slight rant.

'Not wanting to play the hero now, you are actually unbelievable, can't you see what this is, I need you, and you stopped me from escaping from this shit, so you fix it'

The raised voice alerted Eleanor from inside, it took her a while to realise it was her mother's voice she could here and she came hurrying out

'Mum...'

'Get inside Eleanor, this is between Ric and I..'

'Are you pissed?'

'No' Serena snapped 'I am not drunk, would people stop saying I am drunk'

'She's drunk' Ric commented 'Do you want me to..'

Eleanor shook her head saying nothing and it was Serena who spoke;

'Nope...I can make my own way into my house' She made her way into her home, a little unbalanced and headed off out of site

'Thank you' Eleanor spoke once more

'It is not a problem, I felt duty bound to ensure your mum got home safely, she was insisting that she be took to another bar...'

'Sounds like Mum, she always does this when things get 'tough' Eleanor sighed 'I best check on her... thanks...'

Ric smiled in appreciation as Eleanor made her way inside. Upon entering her home, she made her way to the living room, where she found her mother out cold asleep on the sofa. At least for now there was no drama. It will be tomorrow; with a sore head, that Serena would start living the hell she so much dreaded.


End file.
